1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill bit, methods of manufacturing same, and methods of using same. More particularly, the invention relates to a flush grinder tool bit for flush cutting a protruding nail or other object from a surface, such as a board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cut-off tools are well known in the art, including one of the most common types of cut-off tools, a SawzAll® that includes an exposed blade. SawzAll is a registered trademark of Milwaukee Electric Tool Corporation of Brookfield, Wisconsin.
However, practitioners of those inventions have become aware of certain problems which are presented by those prior art inventions. One particular problem that has plagued users has been that, once the nail or other protruding object is sawn off, yet another operation is needed, i.e. that being a need to finish the job by grinding down the rough cut surface left behind. This surface is rough and dangerous and must be ground smooth.
There are complexities which give rise to sharp edges left after a cut-off tool is used, necessitating an additional operation of grinding to smooth off the sharp edge.
It would be desirable to the remodeling and construction industry if there was provided a flush grinder tool bit, and a method of using the same.